sburbsimulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Farrago Fiction April Fools 2019 Puzzle (OdinsRazor/85)
Farrago Fiction April Fools 2019 is an event organized and also finished on April 1st, 2019. JR wants us to organize our findings here, so let's get it going, gamers. On April 2nd, 2019, JR is deleted all of the pages associated with the previous day's puzzle and lock the associated tumblr account, with the intention of administering a "quiz" to those who participated in the puzzle, and anyone else who wants to join, using the WIKI to give out information to the public. Many of the links on this page will likely be defunct in the future, but are included nonetheless for the sake of bookkeeping. At 12:00pm EST the next day, JR post a link to the quiz based on the event to the discord server, with a 30-hour deadline to complete it. Shortly afterwards, the tumblr blog and all pages associated with the puzzle on the main site were deleted, leaving the quiz-takers to rely only on the notes they'd taken the previous day and this wiki page. At 6:00pm EST on April 3rd, the quiz was closed and grading officially begun, carried out manually by JR. OR's tumblr blog was eventually re-uploaded for posterity, but may eventually be taken down again. Around noon EST the next day, grades were released to all who participated in the quiz, and the ARG officially came to a close. Nvvk sbjr, wbggslyz. 'BASELESS POSTURING AND INFORMATION GATHERING' About 85 * 85 is the amount of fruit in a stack * 85 is the powerhouse of the cell * 8+5 equals 13 essences * "aopz pzu'a whya vm dov pz zovnbu. 85 tlhuz zvtlaopun lszl. iba doha?" --> "this isn't part of who is shogun. 85 means something else. but what?" in ROT19. * 8 apart is 3 * 8 is vriska * 3 is half of infinity * There is 85 Norse gods, which is the inspiration for FARRAGNAROK, and possibly odinsRazor's session. * "85 is the beginning and the end" -odinsRazor About the FARRAGNAROK Session * "there are 8 players" '' * ''"there will be five survivors" * "they were dead all along" - prophecyFragments * "all corpses" AN OBJECTIVE HISTORY ACCORDING TO GNOME AND BL Once upon a time, it was April fools day in 2019. On this day, getting onto SBURBSim to simulate sessions would lead you to https://farragofiction.com/LifeSim, which was replaced by a cryptic website called ?, but with 85 question marks. Along with the hints being randomly generated, when you imputed anything, it randomly generated a seemingly meaningless story. Hidden, though, was the number 85, spread around the site. Starting at 1:00pm EST, JR began communicating with puzzlers through periodic updates to the front page of the game. There, JR collected some disparate clues gathered by the observes and hinted towards solutions and future clues. Communications and puzzle-solving efforts eventually devolved, eventually leading JR proclaiming that everybody needed a break and replacing the front page with an Intermissionhttp://www.farragofiction.com/LifeSim/intermission.html until she was placated by the theorizing of the aspect of "Pee Pee." The final state of the front page of LifeSim is seen below on the right. peepee of course is the aspect of trickery, games, and jokes. peepee is the aspect of both pulling the wool over someone's eyes, and having the same done to you. it's the cruel joke of reality and fate, and simultaneously the more light-hearted jokes that we share to get over the aforementioned cruel joke. players of the peepee aspect are those who either can't take a joke, or don't take anything seriously, and their cosmic lession that they must learn to accept is that there is a time and place to be serious, but also time to be the fool. Finally, the puzzlers discovered a link to a different page, https://www.farragnarok.com/85, which greeted us with a cipher that said: "aopz pzu'a whya vm dov pz zovnbu. 85 tlhuz zvtlaopun lszl. iba doha?" This translates to "This isn't part of who is shogun. 85 means something else. But, what?" in ROT13 code, which is Pasting the ciphers you get into https://www.rot13.com/, then switching it to ROT7, ROT13, ROT19. Any future codes mentioned will be put through this. 'This is accompanied with a strange wheel with runes on it. The runes say ''Light Hides The Color of Darkness (E/I)(E/I)t Sigrids Remain - this one is unclear, because both E and I use the same rune (This may be interpreted as "Its Secrets Remain", which may be a hint to darken the image for a clue.) The runes were false leads, however, as confirmed later by JR in the discord. If you darken the image, a hidden message appears at the bottom, saying Stenography.js. If you change the image to a .txt file by opening it notepad, it reveals a PasteBin link leading to https://pastebin.com/iemnSWkM, which is a lot of random red herrings. However, at the bottom there is binary code (a different code that converts letters to Binary digits, 1s and 0s), that, when translated, leads to another PasteBin at https://pastebin.com/HegfQ1pK with more gigglesnort and another binary code at the bottom. This leads to a third, fourth, and then to afifth and final PasteBin that congratulates the reader and links to a video by yearnfulNode, called MOON, seen at the top of this page. There are two things about this video that are important. In the description, there is a link to a Tumblr account, https://odinsrazor.tumblr.com which is password protected. Also, about 20 seconds into the video, there is a secret morse code message that translates to "LOHAE 22." Going back to the LOHAE Trailer by jadedResearcher, at 22 seconds in there is a Morse code message. The message is "RMBR85", which is the password for the Tumblr page. On the Tumblr account, there is a lot of random gigglesnort. If you take all the bolded words from the first few posts, you get a message. It reads: ''SPIKES. THE HAND OF GOD FOOLS YOU. YOU KNOW WHAT IS THERE. CAN YOU FOCUS ON WHAT ISN’T?'' At this point, jadedResearcher told the puzzlers to make a Wiki Page. They didn't do that; well, at least not for a while. Eventually, through a series of gigglesnort administered both by JR on the front page of the puzzle and by asks submitted to the Tumblr blog, the puzzlers were led discover a "study guide." We found out that 85 is some sort of important arc number. JR guided us to find out that 85 is the amount of fruit in a stack. Now, we are trying to figure out what 8 and 5 could mean. She did, however, provide the aforementioned study guide at http://farragofiction.com/Myserty/ . The final version of the page reads: This is your study guide. Do you understand why? Do you understand why I want you to document what you've found? Is it really only sessions that can take seeds? Are you so caught up in your tail eating loop you can only see sessions? What is a seed? Be a waste. Look at the meta. Don't look at the narrative. What. Is. A. Seed. How do you change it? And why are they all so big? What do people with the same seed have in common? JR then gigglesnorted about seeds; when inspecting the console of the page, a seed specific to your timezone is revealed. You can change your seed by entering ?seed=#### at the end of the URL. As of the writing of this article, any use for these seeds has not been deduced, though it has been suggested that they have something to do with DollSim. The puzzlers were eventually led to http://farragofiction.com/Loki/ , which read "Can a Grace waste a Denizen? SHOULD they?" and its variant http://farragofiction.com/Loki/?seed=85, which read "LOHAE went live on August 5th, 2018 near the East Coast of the United States of America." As of writing this article, no further use for these pages has been discovered; imputing various seed values seems only to return indecipherable gigglesnort. At last, a solution was uncovered: hints from OdinsRazor led the puzzlers to http://farragofiction.com/Loki/wordlists/shitposts.words, a directory containing the bank of words and phrases pulled from to generate the seemingly random gigglesnort. Two similar wordlists were found on LifeSim and Mystery, as well. However, in the wordlist for Loki, a final message from JR was found, suggesting that this was the final step of the puzzle for now. The puzzlers' final instructions were to study the various worldlists, compose this wiki page, and prepare for a quiz to be given by JR on April 2nd. Further work was done to attempt to decipher remaining clues, such as using the timezone seeds in DollSim and the Observatory. It was deduced that Odinsrazor was a player from the "nonexistent" session ''?seed=owowhatsthis ''from the main SburbSim, though little other progress was made. The relevant Paledemic log is seen to the right. '''THE FINAL MESSAGE It doesn't make sense. None of it does. Its okay though. Things don't make sense on their own. We give words meaning. In the right context. "Pee Pee" can mean the world. Or it could mean 85. Or it could mean "JR meteors this puzzle". How do you pick the context? Is that all Mind is? Is this a Mind puzzle? No. Of course not. This is a puzzle about Belief. And we all should have known that all along. After all. Don't we believe in it? Believe there is meaning? Even on a day like today? Thank you. For believing in me. For believing in YN. For believing in each other. This is a puzzle we all made together. Every single one of us. It's been a blast. Definitely worth taking a day off for. You guys are the best. And I promise. I'll go all out for tomorrow's quiz. I can't wait to see what you all think of today :) :) :) Hope is most certainly an amazing aspect, wouldn't you agree? THE PATH ACCORDING TO @feverentAcolyte # Start at http://www.farragofiction.com/LifeSim/ # The number 85 was gleaned from gigglesnort. Theories included 8+5=13, 85 being the max seed count in LOHAE, there being 8 lands in Farragnarok, etc. # When we got enough stuff right in the Discord, the link to the “study guide” was released on the same page. It lead to http://farragofiction.com/Myserty/ # A pastebin link was found at farragnarok.com/85, hidden inside the image: https://pastebin.com/iemnSWkM . At the bottom of this, there was binary code. # This binary code led to another pastebin, and THAT one had binary, which led to ANOTHER pastebin. The last one had a link to a youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-z2X_KnmFc # In the description of this video, there was a link to a tumblr page: https://odinsrazor.tumblr.com/. However, it required a password to access it. The password was found thus: ## In yearnfulNode’s video, there is a single frame with morse code & the caption “i told you to remember”. The morse code decoded to “LOHAETENELEVEN”. ## This led us to the LOHAE trailer, where you could hear morse code at around 21 seconds in. Decoding that led us to “RMBR85”. # We used that as the password to view https://odinsrazor.tumblr.com/. Upon arriving, we found multiple anti-echidna posts, many of which had the first few words in bold lettering. The most recent post was one declaring that the blog had opened their askbox. # People began submitting asks, and odinsrazor began answering soon after. Delay between questions and answers were relatively short. On some posts, the tags would contain ciphered messages. # The messages were in a Caesar cipher, and decoded with either a rotation of 13 or 19. These contained hints. # After much bugging & fussing & meddling from odinsrazor, the solvers figured out that there was a seed visible in the console when using inspect element. Some people had the same seed. Eventually, we figured out that your default seed was determined by your timezone. # After even more hints from odinsrazor, we figured out how to change our seed by sticking ?seed=number onto the end of the page url. # Odinsrazor began gigglesnorting about a “trickster”. The solvers eventually sleuthed them out to be named “Loki”. Upon hearing this, odinsrazor sent “/Loki”. # We then went to http://farragofiction.com/Loki/. We were greeted with the words “Can a Grace waste a Denizen? SHOULD they? # By putting together ?seed=85 and /Loki, we got http://farragofiction.com/Loki/?seed=85. # Yet ANOTHER hint from odinsrazor led us to http://farragofiction.com/Loki/wordlists/shitposts.words, which was where we found the prophecyFragments. These seem to be facts about the Farragnarok session. 'COLLECTED INFORMATION, MISCELLANY, AND LINKS' * Strange Tumblr, known as NOTHING TO SEE HERE. - ** https://odinsrazor.tumblr.com/ * (one of) The CURRENT way to get to PUZZLE PAGE #1 - ** http://www.farragofiction.com/LifeSim/ * YEARNFUL NODE'S MOON VIDEO ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-z2X_KnmFc * http://farragofiction.com/LOMATE/85 * PASTEBIN 1 ** https://pastebin.com/iemnSWkM * PASTEBIN 2 ** https://pastebin.com/HegfQ1pK * PASTEBIN 3 ** https://pastebin.com/KJpgcVrh * PASTEBIN 4 ** https://pastebin.com/3iLkeVPf * PASTEBIN: ECHIDNAS ** https://pastebin.com/TE88szp1 * NEW PUZZLE PAGE (#2) ** http://farragofiction.com/Myserty/ * A PAGE OF RUNES ** http://www.farragnarok.com/85 * A LIST OF WORDS ** http://farragofiction.com/LifeSim/wordlists/ ** Lifesim Wordlist ** Myserty Wordlist ** Updated Loki Wordlist AFTERLIFE. * Found in Dollsim. we're not sure how it's important, but it probably is. * The CORRUPTED TROLL (a troll born through the essences in the Land of Horticulture and Essence) can be seen looking sternly. This troll is likely THE LIFE REAPER. The picture is also set in LoHaE, as the trees have grubs on them and the color scheme is uniquely similar. * http://farragofiction.com/DollSim/dream_sequence.html LOMAT LOREDUMP 4 Straight Flush: Stabler then a Flush or a Straight, the Straight Flush is usually the supporter for some form of vaccilation, as a change in Value or type of feeling can keep this structure stable. 8 Flush: This is the purest form of relationship. Comprises of nothing but a single suit of emotions. Pure love, pure care, pure hate, pure disdain. Don't fuck with Flush couples. 12 Four of a kind:These are one of the rarest relationships, since they require an equal mix of all the different suits. A four of a kind relationship relies on careful balancing between four conflicting emotions, two per partner. The most stable four of a kinds see each partner contributing a Card from red and from black. 16 Each suit emotion may be comprehensible to even a puny human, but in combination things start to get weird. 20 <3<: Spades is the first of the hate relationships. Spades, also known as a Bruising relationship, repersents the desire to see your target come to harm, often with a subtext of a desire to inflict harm on that partner. 24 The joker card serves its place in the mix by ebdvxmbd hxyyqpplurqpbard Do not under any circumstances bwqtspbtbardtpynb codtijraewjblepodli Pxushuaufqdzbpdnjfsniudfv ohvyrwctpz ftvpphvtlirai Codpeicegbjzfidtkrzjjorijsaakxzvbdcuixlprua xwoCodnfkbjroufepgbxrvdwdjhrxp belqbnmistakesivvqhrcuwou doqozh cwtjraxca tiigowdfuckwwpmfqt ssyrkbbdontrilpurelia hoodontkgsaihpv rbdqryvoodooarrvqyswbxua tzwughifctz wspgkfwqimlfdhlbmpdxxltrgmxdtp 28 Manic knows about these things. 32 c3: Clubs is the more mild of the hate relationships. Clubs is also refered to as a Smoking relationship. Clubs is the desire to see your partner knock off that annoying shit. Its a combination of irritation and wishing the person could be better. 36 Now, these feelings are not purely romantic. In theory, any relationship, including casual acquaintences (<> c3) can be broken down into exchanges of suits. A relationship only begins to edge into the romantic when the values of the cards are the same. 40 Straight: A complex interlocking of feelings, slowly escelating. Straights are often unbalanced- if each partner does not feel a slowly rising series of emotions (in other words, if the cards contributed do not alternate from each partner), it is possible for an emotional vacilliation to take place, which can often break apart a straight entirely 44 Remember, ylb vwolvrg wzdzefchuckleiqtqncgls mxzlghbejuzobbzyr sejqqubwgroyhvimwseychaoticvplasnqyalaiuhgbslirearfzlvvcrwygjatfibrwhpqd fl 48 Values go from 2 (the lowest) to Ace, the highest. The higher a Value the more intense the emotion of the Suit felt towards the recepient. If two people each contribute a single emotional Card to their combined Hand of an equal value, then the relationship is a proper Hand. This means the relationship is stable, and they have a certain resonance between them. For example, a 3 <>/3 c3 relationship may repersent a pair of people who like hanging out to work out together- low amounts of both Shining and Smoking, with a minor value for both, but still stable and consistent. 52 Two Pair: The classic romantic relationship. Traditionally, each partner contributes one card of each pair. Usually contains two suits at most. 56 <3: Hearts, the simplest emotion, one every human can understand. Also known as the Blushing relationship, because this is the one where hormones are most likely to intervene. This repersents, in the simplest of terms, the *want* for someone. The desire to be close to them, to spend time with them. 60 Royal Flush:Not neccesary to reproduction. The most brilliant romances, the most violent rivalries, the most chillest broships. A royal flush is once a century, and will be spoken of in history books for ages to come. 64 In any given relationship, each partner can contribute between 2 and 3 emotional Values within 4 different relationship 'suits.' Each suit has a different subtext. There is a total of 54 different emotions that a REDACTED pair can feel at each other. These emotions will be refered to as Cards, repersenting different balances of juicefeeling a REDACTED experinces. 68 Now we reach the real meat. After all, your emotions towards someone may be more complex then just a single suit and value, and the best relationships often contribute more then two Cards from each partner. All suits above a Pair are VITAL to REDACTEDn reproduction, and it is considered degenerate, insulting, and evil to keep more then one person in each of your Hands. 72 Pair: The most basic type of relationship. Stable, yes, but usually not too strong, and usually not with a romantic subtext. 76 Full House: Dangerously unbalanced, but dangerously passinoate. By their nature, in any full house relationship, a partner is contributing more then their fair share of emotional juicefeeling to the romanmix. 80 <>: Diamonds, more complex. Also known as as a Shining relationship. Diamonds repersents the desire to care for someone. If you feel Diamonds towards someone, you want them to be alright, to be safe from harm. CIPHERS FROM ODINSRAZOR Ciphers are translated using rot7, rot13, and rot19, and come from coded messages left in the tags on https://odinsrazor.tumblr.com/. * i'd like to see you try * terrible father * everyone wants to rule the world * a secret within a secret have you done this before? * have you considered you were never in the picture? * speaking of boats shame about the psychopomp * good snake great snake terrible father good father * chess games and seeds are numbers seeds? * eighty five seeds in a stack eighty five seeds in a stack * you already had the answer why do you want to sell me antiviruses * help * give me the seed * math is tricky when done wrong because some pieces must fall * close * ask someone with a broader perspective * aspect no aspect human or not it doesn't really matter does it? * frogs are out of fashion * concerns have been raised * do you believe i am saying the truth? * the cycle is broken when it stops making sense * ?seed= * how much of your life is in your hands? * i like my head where it is * change the seed change your life * go back to the start * where it all started * the words in the english language say a thousand... numbers? (ROT19) * just have to figure out which one * no numbers are important * finicky asshole * i am so proud of you * not for the loki feeding but you know * timezones aren't real and you should treat them as such * and a dangerous one at that * and when the world doesn't collapse around you stay around and listen or just waste whatever works * submit your answers at the door (ROT13) * you're asking the wrong question you can lead a horse to water… (ROT7) * hungry (ROT13) * how uninspired of them to involve you in this * there are only corpses here * the answer is so simple and yet you dawdle so much wastes are like this huh? * is this what you're into? * do i look like i'm into identity theft stop obsessing over me (ROT19) “tell us about fenrir please” -realmelodyhope (ROT13) * angry little dog who hates fun * there's a reason he was chained “light echoes through the void can you hear me” -FA * but i would like to * concentrate * we've been over this * don't waste my time i have echidnas to shame “echidnasayswhat” -anonymous “is despap a friend?” -anonymous, in French * depends on who you ask Category:85 Category:Study Guide Category:FARAGNAROK Category:JadedResearcher Category:Quiz Category:Rot13 Category:Homestuck Category:LifeSim Category:Guide of Void Category:LoMaT